


Why don't your socks match?

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, Prompt Fill, Short, Short One Shot, They're ickle firsties just incase you didn't know, aw, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Why don't your socks match?"It was an innocent question. Ron had noticed quite on accident.Of course, it being Harry, there was much more to it than "I lost a sock this morning and just don't want anyone to know."





	Why don't your socks match?

**Author's Note:**

> God, I love these fools.
> 
> Prompt from hpfanfictionprompts on Tumblr. Go check them out, they actually have a lot of good prompts.

"Why don't your socks match?"

It was an innocent question. Ron had noticed it only a few days after their sorting. It was Saturday once more, and they had decided to wander around in search of anything interesting.

He had been watching Harry, as the shorter boy always had such curious and amusing expressions when they stumbled upon something new and strange, for Harry at least. Then his eyes had begun wandering, and he noticed the mismatched colors out of the corner of his eye.

Harry's face flushed, and he hunched in on himself a bit. He could do that quite well, hunching in on himself, as even when the robes were sized to fit him they seemed too large. He shrugged that observation for another day and instead focused on Harry once more.

T hat was when Ron noticed how awkward the boy looked now. His steps were a bit more clumsy and he didn't really pay attention to where he was going, as if still shocked by the question.

(Ron didn't need to know Harry was trying to figure out a convincing lie.)

"Hary?"

The ravenette jumped then looked back at the redhead beside him. "Sorry, Ron, I was just thinking of something." Ron smiled, seeming to believe him. "Nah, it's fine, mate." Then Ron frowned. "But it's not that hard a question. Why don't your socks match." Harry fidgeted, looking away for only a second before looking back at his friend once more. "It's nothing really, besides don't we have a potions essay due soon?" He turned around as if to walk back to the common room, but a hand on his arm stopped him. "C'mon, Harry. Just say it." He paused. "You lose a sock this morning and just don't want anyone to know?"

Harry looked at his friend's earnest blue eyes, watching as they changed shades in the light from a nearby window, but still remained dark with some sort of emotion Harry couldn't identify. (Which was actually a lot, since he had lived for a long time without anyone he could keep eye contact with.)

Harry sighed, resigned to the fact of having to lie to his new friend. And so soon too, he really didn't want to lose this new chance for something better just after obtaining it.  
"Yeah," Harry lied, "Got it right on the head." He tilted his head. "Would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone."

Ron nodded, an understanding and amused smile on his face that lit the hall. "Don't worry about it, mate. Happens all the time back home." Harry grinned impishly. "I would expect it, what with how many siblings you seem to have."

They continued walking, talking constantly to each other about this and that and laughing every time the other said something funny. A shadow retreated back from where it came from.

_(What Ron didn't know, would never know, was just how rare it was for Harry to get anything at all. If one of the Dursleys lost a sock, the remaining one would go to him, same for the ones that were falling apart or too small. That was how he got all of his clothing, baggy and unfitting things that were filled with holes. He wore the robes over them constantly, as there was no need for anyone to become worried. None at all.)_

_(A voice in the back of his head hissed in disagreement)_


End file.
